Silla Leansath
Silla Leansath was a young priestess of the Cult of D'rek - the 'Worm of Autumn' - in Kartool City of Kartool Island. Like all of the other priests and priestesses of the Cult, Silla's head - including her brows - were clean shaven. She wore a robe that was loose and dark. Silla was sociable and enjoyed spending time with other young Cult members when they all had some free time. Silla Leansath - along with Koarsden Taneth - were the two closest friends of their fellow priest of D'rek, Tayschrenn. Although Silla was fun-loving and companionable,Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 4, US TPB p.68-70 she was always dedicated with regard to her duties and with the ongoing business of the Cult.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 6, US TPB p.125 In Deadhouse Landing After the - long expected - death of the High Priest Demidrek Ithell, Silla expressed her condolences to Tayschrenn - as Ithell had been his longtime mentor and supporter. At a General Assembly called by the Cult's Council of Elders, Silla and Tayschrenn learned that the visiting Invigilator Tallow (who had come to Kartool so as to assist and oversee the Cult during the transitional period that was following the death of Ithell) was to serve as interim High Priest and Demidrek until a permanent successor could be named by the Council. All things considered, Silla thought that this arrangement was a reasonable one, but she noted that Tayschrenn was troubled by the selection of Tallow.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 6, US TPB p.124-126 However, as time passed, Silla became increasingly uneasy and frightened by what was happening in the Cult under the sway of Tallow. Frequent "questionings", "arrests", and even "disappearances" had become common amongst the members of the Cult - especially amongst the supporters of Ithell and/or Tayschrenn. The young priestess was convinced that Tayschrenn was in grave danger from Tallow and his people and she urged him to leave Kartool and to go somewhere safe. Tayschrenn thought that Silla was overreacting and that he had absolutely nothing to fear as he had done nothing wrong. This obstinacy dismayed Silla, but she was unable to get Tayschrenn to change his mind. Silla's fears proved to be well founded, however, for within two days of their conversation, Tayschrenn had been arrested and imprisoned on the orders of Invigilator Tallow - with Tayschrenn's trial soon to follow.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 8, US TPB p.158-161 The trial of Tayschrenn turned out to have been carefully scripted and choreographed, with judges, prosecutor, and witnesses chosen by Tallow so as to achieve the conviction of Tayschrenn. Silla, to Tayschrenn's horror, was called as the last witness. But something was very wrong with her: Silla was listless, ill-looking, "...thin and drawn, her long hair sic clinging sweaty and unwashed to her skull". When she looked at Tayschrenn, there was no recognition and she gave the impression that she was "profoundly withdrawn". Carefully coached by the prosecutor, Feneresh, Silla gave extremely damaging testimony which had very little relationship to the truth - but which all but guaranteed Tay's conviction. Tayschrenn finally realized that Silla must have undergone "physical and emotional torture" and that she had been manipulated into delivering the testimony that Tallow needed to ensure that Tayschrenn was to be sent to Kartool's largest Execution Pit, the Civic Pit.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 10, US TPB p.200-209 Silla, although on the other side of Kartool City from the Civic Pit, unfortunately could hear what was happening to Tayschrenn there. Unsurprisingly, it turned out that Silla had given the testimony at Tayschrenn's trial because she had been assured by Tallow that the Invigilator "would send Tayschrenn away to a new life on the mainland", and that her testimony was the only way for Tayschrenn's life to be saved. Silla looked at a small poisoned knife that she had that she had intended for herself, but which she now decided that Tallow's lies and misleading statements had made him far more deserving of the "kiss" of the knife. Her mind settled, Silla decided to wait for the opportune moment to strike.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 14, US TPB p.276-277 Notes and references Category:Females Category:Priests and acolytes Category:Kartoolians